


性爱，吻和一点眼泪

by nekopp



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekopp/pseuds/nekopp
Summary: 流浪者v 有些私设在火与酒之后，在见华子之前V和克里的一些约会和做爱蠢驴没做那就由我来自己写！没有营养的pwp
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/V
Kudos: 11





	性爱，吻和一点眼泪

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myself/gifts).



v熟门熟路的在克里家的院落里停下车，绕过楼梯，就看到刚刚还在和自己短信里讲情话的人，正在缓缓的拨着吉他弦。不知道这位摇滚巨星脑子里现在想的是副歌，还是自己年轻的男友。  
“嘿，你来了。”克里见到v，把吉他搁到一边，拍拍身旁的沙发，示意v靠过来坐下。年轻的雇佣兵反而在他脚边的地板上坐下，背靠沙发坐垫，轻轻枕着克里的小腿。克里向前倾身，掰着这小混蛋的脑袋，两人接了个吻。  
克里哼哼道：“嗯，看来有人是想我了啊。”  
v侧过一点身体，抬手捏了捏克里的膝盖，也哼哼着回答：“是啊，但是明显有人更加想我一些。”  
克里当然知道v这是在调侃他那些黏糊糊的情话短信，老克里可不会追着对自己不利的话题讲个不停，他巧妙的避开，抬手摸了摸v的脑袋瓜，发现这小伙子的头发还有点湿。  
“嗯？你是刚洗过澡吗？”  
“嗯。”v揉捏克里的膝盖的手用了一点力，“前一天在恶土做委托，早上才回城里的，这不是洗了个澡就赶紧来见你了吗。”年轻人呲牙笑道，然后他的手掌就沿着膝盖捏上了摇滚明星的大腿。  
这小王八蛋。克里想着，嘴角却忍不住高高翘起。他提起来没有被v压着的那条腿，脚尖轻轻的踢了踢v的大腿根，说道：“好啊，那我来检查检查，你有没有洗干净。"话刚说完，他年轻的雇佣兵男友像一只敏捷的猫科动物一般，无声又迅速的起身，飞快的凑到了他面前，不由分说的开始了一个绵长火热的亲吻。v吮着克里的舌头，像是含着糖果不肯松口的孩童。克里从未见过这么胡乱但是又如此热情的接吻方法，年轻人身上每一个部位似乎都鲜活的发烫，这个满身战斗义体的男孩，嘴巴里却是原生的炙热柔软。克里想到这一点，就快要沉醉了。但显然，此时几乎整个压在他身上的年轻佣兵，已经完全醉了。  
等这两个人终于气喘吁吁的放开彼此时，克里觉得自己嘴巴都已经麻了。雇佣兵显然没打算就此放过老克里，他开始胡乱的脱掉克里的衣裤，然后像瘾一般痴迷的舔吻克里的皮肤。克里被剥的只剩一条内裤，v却连自己的外套都没顾得上脱。武侍夹克贴着克里赤裸的皮肤蹭，冰凉的金属拉链划过克里的前胸，留下一阵令人颤抖的细微疼痛。习惯做爱时掌握主导的克里当然想要挣扎，但是显然不是v的对手，只能被雇佣兵摁在沙发上细细的吻。但他可没打算一直乖乖的，克里屈起膝盖，蹭了蹭v的腿间，故意压低声音说道：“放开我吧宝贝，让我给你一点特别舒服的。”v听到他说话，才终于把自己的脑袋从克里的胸口处抬起，他冲克里笑笑，伸手把身下克里那条不老实的腿捉住，故意放慢速度提起来，把膝盖抵在克里自己的胸前，然后他转手抓住克里匀称的小腿，在那漂亮的脚踝上不轻不重的咬了一口。  
“操，你是狗吗？”克里半带怒气的骂道。v垂着眼睛看着他，慢慢俯下身，两人呼吸相贴，v说道：“哦，克尔，从我看到你给我的那些短信开始，我就想对你做这些事了。”他声音变得沙哑了许多，“想得快要疯掉了。”他浅浅地吻了一下克里的唇又退开，向下一点点吻到金色的义喉的末端，垂着头却把眼珠转向上，透过睫毛盯着克里瞧。  
克里真是受不了他这种故意的该死的无辜感。他骂了一句脏话，自暴自弃的把雇佣兵的衣领提起来，任凭对方用嘴巴封住了自己所有的不满。  
克里·欧罗迪恩，活着的大多数时间都在被无数的人爱戴追捧，也经历过各种各样的性和爱，但是从来没有哪一次，像现在这样。如此的真挚，如此的热烈，又如此的渴求。当然，也没有哪一次像这样，如此的磨人。年轻人刻意慢吞吞的爱抚他，亲吻他的全身，在他赤裸的皮肤上种下小小的火，转瞬又离开。老克里被他折腾的说不清是煎熬还是快乐，最终忍无可忍的捏着对方柔软的耳骨命令道:“做你想做的，快点操我。”  
“遵命。”年轻人吻住年长恋人的嘴，用手指拨开内裤，对着那处软穴慢慢抵进去两个指节。天知道这个小混蛋是什么时候给自己涂好了满手的润滑剂。佣兵粗糙的手指蹭着克里柔软温热的内壁，坏心眼的在敏感的那处腺体打转，却又不肯好好的按压。摇滚巨星夹着屁股里的手指头，呼吸都错了拍，他断断续续很没有底气的痛骂v，然后屁股里就又被塞进了两根手指。  
“可不能让你太爽了。”v吻吻克里颤抖的眼角，“离结束还早呢。”在这样的宣言下，v手上扩张的动作却加快了，他有些粗暴的微微撑开一点手指，克里那处已经被润滑剂沾得湿漉漉的后穴，艰难的蠕动着张开小口。  
“操……”头顶上克里的喘息已经听起来像抽泣了，v抽出手指，眼睛紧紧盯着面前的克里颤抖地张着身体，然后手上飞快的解开自己的裤子和腰带。要知道v忍耐的辛苦可不比克里少。年轻人暂时抛开了自己刚刚的宣言，草草的套上套子，就再也无法控制地急切地把龟头塞进了克里的屁股里。两人同时发出一声满足的长叹，然后就自发的吻成一团。佣兵和歌手的舌头缠在一起，身下的结合也越顶越深。克里在激烈亲吻的间隙里艰难的呼吸，努力的放松自己的屁股让v进得更深。这种仿佛要溺水一般的狂热性爱，几乎令克里窒息，可是他显然又痴迷于这溺死般的快感，把身体里这个罪魁祸首的男人搂得更紧更深。  
而v，这个23岁的佣兵，已经被满心的爱恋和欲火烧光了心智。他之前的什么宣言什么打算全都被丢到一边，他的阴茎嵌在克里的身体里，他的鼻子呼吸每一寸克里的气息，他的舌头狂热的吮着克里的嘴巴和皮肤。仿佛克里·欧罗迪恩就是蜜做得一般，两人唇舌相接时的唾液都好像带着甜味，v每次舔过克里深色的皮肤时，都似乎企图从那薄薄的皮肤下吮出了什么令人痴迷的香甜。而克里被v压在身下，不自知的扭动着腰臀，极其放荡的配合着v下身的抽插，每次v进入时，他就努力张开肠道把佣兵的性器迎得更深，当v退出时，克里又不舍的夹紧屁股，滚烫柔软的肠肉留恋地一寸寸吻过v的阴茎。  
两个人起初这样狂热的性交没有持续太久，年轻佣兵终于在快感中拾回来一点理智，一边放缓了下身抽插的速度，一边吻去克里齿间断断续续的呻吟。年长者显然也渐渐从性爱里取回了经验者的从容，他呼吸平息了许多，开始有一搭没一搭的摸着v的身体，开始扒拉他穿得齐全的衣服。  
v把他从沙发上抱起，扶着克里的腰让对方坐在自己的阴茎上，就不再动弹，只是黏糊糊的含着克里的耳垂轻咬，带着鼻音要求克里为自己脱衣服。克里越发觉得这个小兔崽子越来越嚣张了，但是他并不认为这是坏事。嘴上骂骂咧咧，手上却没有停地扒着自己男朋友的衣服。v非常配合的任由克里脱掉了自己的上衣，赤裸的肌肤相贴时，有一种奇妙的惬意感，两个人紧贴在一起爱抚亲吻了半刻，克里才再次开口:“嘿，年轻人，你是不是做不动了，需要换换位置吗？”他说着拍了拍雇佣兵的脸蛋。  
v低头用牙磨了磨克里的乳头，在对方准备大骂时，伸手握住克里的窄腰，慢慢上提。长时间紧密接触的下体，此刻微微一动，加倍的敏感带着麻痹的电流席卷了克里的全身，他的半句咒骂变成了一句呻吟。v也喘着粗气，但是没有忘记把克里的问题还给他：“还要换位置吗，克尔？”克里咬咬后槽牙，气得笑起来，他捏着年轻人的下巴，说道：“那就好好地把我操舒服了。”v吻了吻他的乳头：“遵命。”  
但是他并没有按克里预想的那样继续凶狠的动起来腰，用他恐怖的腰里把自己的阴茎一次次填进克里的身体里。他有条不紊的爱抚起来克里的性器，另一只手指在克里的后腰打转，埋在克里身体的阴茎只是缓缓地动弹。克里明白了这小子想要和他玩什么了，通过大量的爱抚和亲吻，保持插入的状态来获得长久缓慢的性快感。怪不得这个小混蛋还宣言什么“离结束还早”。克里觉得这样的v反而透出一种幼稚的可爱来，鉴于现在这个可爱的小王八蛋的鸡巴还插在自己屁股里，这种不自知的稚气又显出了特别的性感。老天，克里·欧罗迪恩真是恨不得立刻活吞了这个23岁的小傻蛋，他真是爱惨了v。  
老克里动了动屁股，让自己在v的鸡巴上坐得更舒服了些，然后享受了一会雇佣兵打算带给他的特殊性爱快感。但是他没有由着对方来太久。拜托，他们是确立关系不过一周的热恋情侣，又不是什么相处了几年的老夫老妻，这种不温不火的的性爱简直像隔着面罩接吻一般令人难熬，看看这小家伙通红的耳朵吧，他其实忍得最苦了。在结束了一个黏糊糊的亲吻后，克里抬手将手指伸进了v的嘴巴里。他用自己有点粗糙的带着琴茧的指头在雇佣兵湿润火热的口腔里搅动，按捏着年轻人的舌头和黏膜，然后像是突发奇想一般，掰开了v的嘴巴向里面瞧。  
年轻人被年长恋人突然的口腔检查搞得有些困惑，垂着眼睛看克里像是检查一条狗的牙口般盯着他的嘴巴里面看。v感到不满，于是他合上嘴巴，愤愤地用犬齿不轻不重地磨着克里的指头，无声地用眼睛控诉着克里。年长的摇滚歌手笑起来，响亮地吻过雇佣兵的嘴唇，然后转而用湿漉漉的手指去摸v垂着的卵袋，开口调侃道：“小伙子，可不用玩这些花里胡哨了，难道你没有信心把我好好干到满意吗？”  
v立刻身体力行地让克里了解到自己到底有没有信心，他把克里摁倒在沙发上，把阴茎抽出来，又再一次的整个顶到克里的屁股里。年轻人的性器自然带着一点上翘的弧度，龟头紧紧抵着克里的前列腺滑进深处，让年长者发出一声满足的长叹。但是v可不觉得满意，被克里看穿自己的性爱小计划令他羞愤交加，当初他从某个俱乐部的芯片里看到这个以后，光是幻想就让他三天没能睡好觉。这样的不甘，使他的动作更粗暴了些，将身下克里的呻吟撞得更碎。  
“孩子……慢一点……啊……”克里被操得话都说不完一句。v对于克里对他的乱七八糟称呼里，好像最喜欢的就是这个。想想自己年长许多的恋人，在舞台上被千万人狂热的喜爱，此时却被自己的鸡巴干得求饶。v感觉自己的胸口被什么东西填满了，他停下了动作，垂头温柔的吻气喘吁吁的老克里，吻完把克里的腰臀整个悬空提起，把自己涨得发痛的阴茎更深的挤进克里窄窄的屁股里。”操……“克里话都没能说出口，v就再一次动起了腰，摇滚歌手的肩被操得抵在沙发扶手上，再也无处可退，整个下身被v结结实实的握着提在空中，从上而下的接受着年轻人的一次次凶狠地入侵。那个要命的上翘龟头每次划过前列腺时都快让克里爽得失了神，事实上他确实失了神，他只记得自己在巨浪般的快感里尖叫，最终痉挛着高潮。v也适时的射了精，把套子摘下，随手打了个结丢到一边，俯身把还神志不清的克里搂住，慢慢舔着克里薄薄肚皮上的精液。克里渐渐缓过神来，抬腿用大腿夹住v的脖子，伸手在v的头发里乱揉：“你是要把我操碎在床上吗？”v被他夹得脸贴在克里的小腹上动弹不得，当然也没打算挣扎，他转头用下巴蹭了蹭克里还在不应期的软绵绵阴茎，回道：“这不是为了让你满意嘛。”说着他又舔了一口克里的肚皮，年长者有些怕痒地曲了一下腰，然后就看到佣兵舌头上沾着自己刚射出来的淡白色精液，正慢慢舔回嘴里。克里叹气，挠了挠v的脑壳，说：“我怀疑你是不是真就是条狗。”v转转脑袋从克里大腿的桎梏里逃出来，然后又凑回来亲亲克里躺在小腹上的柔软性器。  
“我可不要再做了。”克里用脚丫子踩着v的肩膀把他蹬开一些，“我的腰都快被你弄断了。”  
v不说话，只是凑回来继续一遍遍的亲，克里懒得再和他折腾，干脆翻了个身，光屁股趴在了沙发上，不让v再作弄自己不应期的鸡巴了。但是v没打算停下来，他摸着克里的后腰，在尾椎那里胡乱地揉，那处光秃秃的尾骨传来一阵奇异的瘙痒。克里还没来得及开口阻止，v就一口咬住了他的臀瓣，不顾克里气急败坏的辱骂，结结实实的给克里的屁股上留下了一个清晰的牙印。克里被他折腾得筋疲力尽，瘫在沙发上最后总结道：“你他妈真是个小畜生。”v哼哼唧唧地表示谢谢夸奖。  
看出了克里确实是累得不轻，v把昏昏欲睡的摇滚巨星从沙发上抱起，上楼走到了床边。光溜溜的克里在自己床上舒服地伸了个懒腰，然后拍拍床铺旁边要年轻人躺过来。v靠在床头，克里自然地把自己的脑袋枕过来，两个人贴在一起，看着窗外的景色发呆。克里的脑袋就贴着v赤裸的因呼吸起伏的肚皮。  
v坐在这里，感受着克里的呼吸和体温。明明他的肉体正在不可逆的渐渐死去，但是此刻，他又觉得自己身体的一部分正在慢慢活过来。那些扭结的，疼痛的，坚硬的梗塞被什么温和有力的东西打开，变得舒展。然后这个年轻人就毫无征兆的哭了起来。  
克里听到抽泣的声音，回头一看，起先吓了一跳，不过他很快就让自己冷静下来。他坐起身，捧着这个体格大自己一圈的年轻人的脸蛋，放低声音问道：“嘿孩子，你怎么了？”  
v说不出话，只是眼泪不受控的流，他想说，我不想死。他想说，我爱你。他想说，我想永远和你在一起。但是他只是流泪，所有的声音都被堵在喉中。于是克里便很轻很慢的吻他，用嘴唇贴过他的眉头，眼尾，脸颊和嘴角。缓缓的吻掉那些眼泪。  
啊，他真的好爱我。v这么想到，然后哭的更凶了。  
克里被自己似乎适得其反的行为搞得有些无措，年轻的佣兵哭的已经眼睛开始发肿了。他虽然哭得一塌糊涂，但是已经不像刚刚那样语塞了。他挂着湿哒哒的脸蛋，攀起身子，也给了老克里一个吻。两个人的嘴唇贴过，v在克里的唇上尝到了自己泪水的味道。  
“我没事。”v哑着嗓子说道。  
克里终于松了一口气，扶着v的后颈，两人额头相抵，声音里有些无奈：“你到底怎么了，小混蛋，吓我一大跳。”  
v蹭了蹭对方，然后把脸埋到克里的脖颈里，闷闷的说：“我也不知道，可能是因为 ，我太爱你了。”  
“哦，这可真是。”克里不自觉地因害羞眨眨眼，抬手胡乱揉着雇佣兵的脑袋，“那我可就要和你宣布一个好消息了。”  
“因为我也这么想……啊！疼疼疼！”  
v一口咬住了克里的侧颈：“我知道。”  
克里被他咬得已经没了脾气，有些无奈又有些宠爱的看着这个刚刚还在流眼泪的大男孩。然后他抓住v的下巴，凑身上前，在v的脸蛋上也狠狠咬了一口。于是脖子上还挂着v的牙印的克里，瞧着v脸上上自己刚留下的新鲜印记，露出了满意的笑容。v冲他扬扬眉毛，下一秒将赤裸的歌手扑倒在床，胡乱地吻作一团。  
他在唇舌交缠的间隙里想：我要活下去，我要好好的活下去，永远都不放开他，和他做无数的爱，接无数的吻，然后和他共同迎接每一个清晨。  
至此，雇佣兵心里那一点琐碎的忧郁彻底被融化在了这无间的拥抱和吻里，爱和勇气填满了他。今晚过后，他将再次拿起武器，去迎接自己的宿命和未来。

END


End file.
